Zhodani area map
Main Map This is a Map of the Zhodani area as of about 2400. The Zhodani began a war to control local powers, and remake them the "Right Way." This failed. Then the Klingons invaded attempting to subjugate the Zhodani. This failed. Now the Zhoodani are rebuilding their military and re-imagining how they're going to approach the outside world. East The Kogari Region - The Kogari reacted to the Zhodani Consulate with the same joy and happiness with which they greeted every other power encroaching on their space. The Kogari signed on to the Anti-Zhodani Alliance, but were not able or willing to lend much support. The Kogari bitterly contest any attempt to claim the neutral area between the Kogari region and the Zhodani consulate. Deep Space Twenty-Three: - This is a Federation Space Station that supports the anti-Zhondani blockade. This station is stocked with older federation starships - their warp drives are not as fast as Disodium ships, but they're fast enough to match any Zhodani units and Pirate units. The station also supports Allied Klingon and Vargr Units. South The Balmoran Sector of the UFP: - this are bore the brunt of the anti-Zhodani fighting. It also bears much of the brunt of the Anti-Zhodani blockade. The Balmorans are up for this, but the sector commander wants to focus more on their strangge new worlds activities. The Vargr: - The Varger were the Zhodani's first and worst victims. There are numerous Vargr colonies inside the Zhodani Consulate Treaty Zone. They claim to like their Zhodani rulers and are fine with things. Vargr raiders and pirates invade the Consulate and raid, but are greeted as harshly by the Blockade forces as by Zhodani defenders. Still, it's a rich area for pirates. The Z'Zarauf: - A Particular faction of the Vargr who resent the Zhodani badly. they support a space station which supplies and repairs blockade ships. They were taken over almost entirely by the Zhodani until relieved by Federation. Kogari and Klingon units. It's an open secret that the Z'zarauf support anti-Zhodani Pirates and Privateers, but the B-UFP doesn't have the weight in the area to force the Z'Zarauf to stop. West Deep Space 25: - This is a small, struggling Federation Space station. Again, armed with older ships and a motely crew, it stuggles to hold their end of the blockade up. Hop jagh vo' Zhodani'' - A Klingon Deep Space Station, it also almost exclusively supports the blockade. Although the Station and most equipment is Klingon, as are most of it's crew - they're using older Federation Starships. The Klingons do not have the ships to hold the blockade on that facing of the Zhodani. The Federation is transitioning to Disodium and so is retiring ships that cannot be refit to that standard. The Crew of the station are a mix of low status Klingons, Klingons otherwise excluded from the Komerex Zha, Mercenaries, client races and privateers. The Commander of the base is a dishonored former Starship captain. He's not bright and not honest. Thee station is notorious for not asking enough questions about where Klingon ships got their battle damage "Enforcing" the Blockade. The Federation is getting made about this and may move to end this problem, as soon as they can figure out how. North '''Deep Space 19: - A Federation Deep Space Station, more well supplied and more professionally run than Deep Space 25, also closer to Starfleet Command oversight. Also better equipped than other stations along the Zhodani Blockade, and they hate pirates. Category:Epiphany Trek